


Fall To Dark

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Bad Ending, Caper Fic, Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019) Season 4 Spoilers, Cliffhangers, Dark, Electricity, Episode: s04e08 The Dark Red Caper, Evil, Evil Carmen Sandiego, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, Not Beta Read, V.I.L.E. (Carmen Sandiego)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR SEASON 4!What if Gray didn't manage to place the device on Carmen's head?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Fall To Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Carmen Sandiego. Special thanks to Breemarie12256, a truly talented fanfic writer who got me on with this series last month. I'm still new at this, so please do understand if it's not good. I was just writing whatever that came to my mind.

Carmen stared at the Eye of Vishnu, gleaming blue in the dark room. She wore a smirk as she was about to shatter the glass cases to pieces and finish the mission that she was entrusted with. Right as she was about to shatter the glass, she heard footsteps running behind and towards her and a familiar voice yelling. “Gray,” Carmen muttered before swiftly turning around, in time to see Crackle lunging towards her. The Crimson Thief swiftly landed a punch on her partner’s torso, knocking Crackle back as the circular device in his hand fall to the ground.

“Argh!” Graham groaned as his head hit the floor while Carmen just looked over who she thought was her friend.

“You know, if you’re going to turn on me, you should’ve been quiet,” Carmen said, anger rising in her voice as she picked up the device. “What is this even supposed to be?” asked Carmen, holding the device before seeing the familiar-looking symbol on it.

“Carmen… listen to me, it’s for your own good,” Crackle pleaded. “I’m trying to help.”

“By attacking me?” Carmen grimaced, clenching her fist. Her red fedora has long fallen onto the floor, her long brown hair was a little ruffled from all the combat.

“No… Carmen, please listen,” Graham said worried as he held the crackle rod in his hands. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hmph… sure you don’t,” Carmen scoffed. In pure anger, she threw the device aside, smashing it into pieces before she got into a fighting stance, ready to beat up her former partner.

The man looked at the remains of the device in horror, and Graham knew that there was only one choice left, knock Carmen out and hopefully, ACME will be able to recover her memories. He turned on the rod in his hand, letting electric sparks fly as it was activated.

Carmen shouted in rage as she pounced forward, landing a kick at Gray as he fired a blast at Carmen, who managed to dodge the blast swiftly before attempting to kick the rod out of Gray’s hand.

“Oh, for a technician, you’re not too bad at fighting,” the woman said mockingly as she landed on the ground. While Crackle was backing away from Carmen, thinking off how to knock her out. “Too bad you’re a terrible shot,” Carmen chuckled before attempting to strike him with her fist.

Finally getting close enough, Crackle caught her hand and attempted to stun her unconscious. But Carmen was quicker and swifter, she caught the rod before it could touch and shock her. Carmen quickly pulled the weapon out of Gray’s hands and punched the man a couple of times in the gut before throwing Crackle over her Crackle landed a few feet away from her as the crackle rod dropped at her feet.

Crackle groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up slowly, facing Carmen who was now removing her gloves, picking up his weapon.

“It’s fingerprint activated, it won’t work for you,” Graham said, looking at Carmen as he got up, despite feeling the aching pain that was inflicted by her.

“Won’t it?’ Carmen smirked before turning the weapon on. Graham's eyes widened in shock as his mouth gaped. “Being V.I.L.E. faculty has its perks,” Carmen said smirkingly as she turned the dial up and towards the highest setting, charging the weapon up as the sound of electricity crackling could be heard.

“You’re a dirty traitor like Shadowsan, and you know how much I hate traitors,” Carmen said, her voice filled with malice as she pointed the rod towards Crackle who was now standing.

“This isn’t the real you-” Graham tried to reason with the woman before she cut her off.

“Goodbye, Gray. No, wait. Hmph, you prefer, Crackle,” Carmen said with cold humor before pressing the button, releasing the charge.

“Please! Carmen- Argh!” Gray looked on in horror as the blast came for him.

The blast from the crackle rod hit the man in the chest, sending him flying backward before crashing onto the floor. There was a momentary movement in his fingers, but soon, they too slumped. Crackle was gone.

Carmen just smirked coldly at the motionless body now laying before her, there was no sign of regret in her eyes. She turned towards the glass case encasing the one thing she came here for before pushing it off and letting the glass shatter to pieces upon hitting the floor. Carmen grabbed the jewel from the display and smirked. The mission was complete.

The Crimson Thief looked around her. She knew it as too risky going back, who knows what would be lurking in the shadows waiting to ambush her. Then, she heard a groan, turning, it was another one of those pesky bluecoats that were stirring. Carmen knew she needed to leave immediately. She charged towards the glass pane, shielding her face as she smashed through it before opening her glider, gliding from the building.

As she was about to disappear into the dark night, Carmen then noticed some familiar standing on the ground out of the very corner of her eye, Shadowsan, standing by the side of the pool, as if he was waiting for her. The frown on Carmen’s face immediately turned into a malice grin as she flew down towards the man, who was her bane of existence. Carmen landed on the ground flawlessly and walked towards Shadowsan then stopped right in front of him, leaving a distance between them.

“I was hoping that you would show, traitor,” Carmen spat gleamingly as she held up the large jewel. “Come and get it.”

“I did not come here to get the gem,” Shadowsan responded firmly, not intimidated by the woman.

Upon hearing Shadowsan’s words, Carmen’s brows furrowed, and her smirk grew wider. “That makes the two of us,” Carmen said before dropping the jewel to the ground before walking towards the man furiously. “I came here to avenge everything you ever stole from me,” Carmen said, her voice fueled with burning hatred and rage as she ran towards Shadowsan, attacking him. “My passing grade! My dignity! And my father!” Carmen grunted with every hit she tried to land on the former V.I.L.E. faculty member.

Shadowsan, who wasn’t intending to hurt Carmen, just dodged and blocked her fierce attacks before Carmen landed a hard kick against his torso, knocking him back as he But Shadowsan managed to stay up, in the determination of bringing the real Carmen Sandiego back. “You have been misled. I did not take your father’s life,” Shadowsan said.

“Arghh!” Carmen was so driven by her hatred for the man and rage, she continued to attack him. Fighting along the side of the pool of water. The Crimson Thief threw punches and kicks at the man while Shadowsan dodged Carmen’s attacks swiftly. But soon, Shadowsan was backed up against a pillar before Carmen took advantage and kicked him across the face and landed multiple hits skillfully.

Shadowsan panted heavily as he clutched his torso, kneeling on the floor, where right behind him was a pool of water. Carmen just looked at the man smirking at his vulnerableness.

“There is one valuable lesson I learned from you. One you didn’t intend to teach.” Carmen walks up to Shadowsan, smirking with eyes burning with hatred. Her voice filled with dry humor as she dipped her hand into her red coat. “Only losers wear empty coats.”

She pulls out her former partner’s crackle rod from beneath the red fabric, contented by the grim look on Shadowsan’s paling face, knowing what Carmen was about to do. He takes a deep breath as the young woman turns it on, watching as the electricity began to crack as Carmen pointed it towards him.

Shadowsan turns from the rod to her face, the face of the girl she took in and learned to care so much for. This would have to work, it has to. “I would agree,” Shadowsan answered as he puts his hand into the pocket of his attire. Carmen tensed, preparing herself for anything, expecting the man to repel with everything he got. Yet, what the man took out was something she would’ve never expected. A matryoshka doll. The smallest one in a set.

The smirk on Carmen’s face just grew wider as she chuckled. “Really? Am I supposed to be laughing now?” asked the Crimson Thief chucklingly.

Shadowsan’s face grew paler upon realizing that Carmen has no memory of it. “You do not remember?” asked Shadowsan, in aghast.

“All I remember are my goals tonight,” Carmen said, her voice with pure hatred and malice. “This is for making my life miserable, Shadowsan,” Carmen said with a gleam in her voice as she charged up the rod.

“Wait! I-”

In a swift flash of green light that flashed across the young woman’s face, the sound of an unconscious body slumping to the ground could be heard.

Carmen hasn’t felt this satisfied for as long as she can remember. She has finally gotten revenge, for everything Shadowsan has done to her. A wide grin fills her face as she placed the crackle rod back into her coat, giving herself a mental note to give the weapon a little ‘make over’ to fit her style. Carmen soon bent down to pick the doll that Shadowsan held not too long before. “Hmm… nice to leave me a little souvenir,” Carmen chuckled before kicking Shadowsan’s body back, letting it fall into the waters of the pool with a splash. The Crimson Thief just smirked evilly as she watches Shadowsan’s body sink into the watery depths. Once she was contented, Carmen then turned around and picked up a large jewel that was still laying on the ground before leaving.

Despite a few setbacks, the heist was a success, as well as the young woman’s quest for revenge. As Carmen strode carefreely towards the pickup point, she paused momentarily as she remembered her subordinates that were nowhere to be found. But Carmen just shrugged the thought off. All that matters was the heist and her goals, nothing else.

“The mission was a success,” Carmen said over the video feed, holding the Eye of Vishnu for the rest of the faculty members to see. She was sitting in the cleaners van as she boasted about her achievements that night.

“Delightful,” the countess said smiling.

“But where are Tigress and Crackle?” asked Dr. Bellum curiously, noticing that Carmen was alone.

“I don’t know about Tigress, frankly speaking, I don’t care either. As for Crackle, I killed the dirty traitor,” Carmen said confidently and proudly. “As I also killed Shadowsan.”

Carmen Sandiego has truly fallen into the depths of the irretrievable evil and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment your thoughts. As my other oneshots work in any fandom. This may or may bot be picked up and turned into a series base on the reception or my liking. So stay safe and stay tuned :)


End file.
